In the process of administering medication and/or treatment, it is often advantageous for a practitioner/technician to have his/her hands free, without the necessity of manually holding onto syringes, tubes and/or other treatment supplies or instruments before such items need to be used. This is particularly true when administering medication and/or treatment to animals, such as livestock, which require restraint in preparation for medication/treatment. In some circumstances for certain human patients as well, use of a hands-free medication holder may be beneficial and appropriate.
Therefore, it is advantageous for a veterinary or medical practitioner or technician to have a hands-free means of safely transporting and retaining on his/her person medication and/or treatment supplies. It is particularly advantageous to provide such hands-free means for transporting and holding filled and capped medical syringes, so that the practitioner/technician can focus his/her full attention on handling an animal or unruly patient without fear of dropping or breaking a syringe, or having its plunger engaged and medicine released unexpectedly.
It is also advantageous to provide for hands-free transport and temporary storage of medication and/or treatment items in a location on the person of the practitioner/technician which is “out of harm's way,” in the sense of being least likely to sustain an impact in the course of restraining an animal or an unruly patient. The safest location tends to be the head of the practitioner/technician, who is typically trained and learns from experience to keep his/her head a safe distance from contact with a frightened animal or patient.
Consequently, it is advantageous to provide a wearable head-band capable of securely retaining multiple medication/treatment items in a manner that such items remain readily accessible and quickly removable by a practitioner/technician in the course of administering medication or treatment to an animal or human patient. This and other useful objectives are addressed by the present invention, as further described herein.